


Cynosure

by FiredUberDriver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Japan, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Bad Jokes, Bad Parenting, China is 60 in this story, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiredUberDriver/pseuds/FiredUberDriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{WARNING: CRACK!}<br/>---------------------------------<br/>Yao Wang, a desperate old man, just wants some love, yet he can't get any! He wants attention too, and he wants it bad! Even if that means kidnapping four ukes! As a result, their dreamy semes have to rescue them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cynosure

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don't hate, appreciate..

Yao Wang was a lonely sixty year old man, never in his life had he been in a relationship, but today was the day he swore on his life he'd establish one. As a result, he kidnapped four boys from the local Walmart. These four boys were Feliciano Vargas, Alfred F. Jones, Lukas Bondevik, and Arthur Kirkland. They were all just casually hanging out, for they had all bumped into each other while shopping there. As they were happily conversing, that's when Yao sprang into action, pepper spraying their eyes, causing them to have temporary blindness. He then knocked them out, people stood there shocked, not even daring to go up against the Yaoi, I mean Yao. Everyone screamed in horror as they watched Yao carry four motionless bodies out the door and into his van. The old man grinned wickedly, hopping into his rusty red van, blasting on the radio which played Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus. Yao gently swayed from side to side as he heard the angelic voice sing, "my kind of music, ARUUUU!" He screamed in pain, he had hurt his hip while getting too into the music. Rubbing his injured area caused him to let go of the wheel and crash into a eighteen wheeler. Sadly, Yao made it out aliv- I mean luckily, Yao made it out alive, along with his four hostages. Yao put on his precious Gucci glasses, rolling out of the crushed car with his unconscious prisoners. The car soon exploded, but Yao didn't give a shit, he army crawled his way to his house while tying the boys to his feet. How, you may ask, simple. Yao found a rope somewhere on the ground and tied them to his feet. Soon what seemed like forever, the elderly man reached his house and busted his door open. His adopted little gir-, I mean boy, Kiku Honda was there waiting for his adoptive father. "Papa!" Kiku cried, dashing over to his injured father. "Are you okay? And who are those men?" He asked him, tears dwelling in his eyes. 'Bitch, does it look like I'm okay?' Is what he really wanted to say, but instead he said this."I'm fine, a-aru." The gray haired man breathlessly replied, his eyes slowly closing as his vision faded to black. "P-Papa!" Was the last word he heard before blacking out. Kiku sat there, staring down at his unconscious father, not even giving a fuck about the four young adults unconscious next to him. "Papa..." Kiku murmured, tears dripping from his rosey red cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Yao isn't dead, he just passed out from exhaustion. ;)


End file.
